Underneath the Stars
by FerretMalfoy
Summary: I'm Back! With a fic For DigitalAnimeFox's Kouyako/Mimato contest. Kari's gone psycho and has locked Izzy and Yolei on the roof in an attempt to get them together. Kouyako major!!! Special guest appearance by the leader of the Teenage Wolves, Yamma-sa


  
  
Underneath the Stars  
by   
Miyako-Yolei-Izumi  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon in any way or dimension. In a parallel universe I still wouldn't own it. Life's a bitch, ain't it? ::Anime nod::  
This fic is for DigitalAnimeFox's contest (Happy Birthday, Sonja!). It's also for all of the Kouyako writers out there (even the icky, NC-17 writing ones ::Miyako-Yolei-Izumi gags::)  
A/N:Just so you know, Matt is visiting over TK's and his mother's apartment.  
Da..ta...daa...daaaaaaaaaaaa! On with the fic...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Thanks again, for helping me with my astronomy project, Izzy," Yolei said, looking into a telescope.  
"No problem. I love the stars," the red head responded. They were on the roof of Yolei's apartment building.  
"Really? I didn't know that."   
"When we were lost in the Digital World, at night the stars were the only thing that we could see."  
"Oh." Izzy noticed that Yolei kept moving the telescope around frantically, as if searching for something.   
"Need help?"   
"I can't find Cassiopeia."   
"Here," he adjusted the telescope to a 45 degree angle, facing northwest*. "How's that?"  
"Perfecto!" Yolei exclaimed. Izzy smiled at the only other student in Odaiba that actually enjoyed school assignments. Yolei wrote on the chart that was attatched her clip board. "And we're done."   
"Good, it's starting to get nippy." Yolei quickly disassembled the telescope, and packed it in its case.   
She started to carry it, but Izzy (being the gentleman he is), took it mumbling something like, "Here, let me."  
"And they say chivalry is dead." Yolei stepped towards the door to the stairwell, grasping the handle. She tugged lightly, then again with more force.  
"It won't open," she said, still pulling on the door.  
"What?" Izzy set down the case and went over to try to open the door.   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Phase 1 of the mission complete. Over," Kari said into a walkie talkie as she crept noiselessly down the stairwell.   
"You're creeping me out, Kari," Davis said, from his position in TK's apartment.  
"I agree," TK said.  
"For once. Over," Kari said.  
"Kari, you are taking this too far. It's gonna get cold up there."   
"They can rely on each other's body heat. Over."   
"Eewww," Davis sad.  
"I also left a sleeping bag up there. Over." Kari said with a giggle.  
TK sighed. " A single sleeping bag? Great. Let's just force them to sleep in the same bed. It would be warmer."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Things could be worse," Izzy said to Yolei. They sat down against the brick wall surrounding the roof.   
"How?" Yolei asked him.  
"I could be stuck here with Jun."  
"I don't know whether that's a complement or an insult."  
"Neither do I." Yolei punched him lightly on the arm. "Ow. You have a pretty good right arm."  
"Sorry." Yolei rubbed her arms. "It's getting cold."   
"Yeah."   
"We need to do something to keep our minds off of the cold."  
"Don't ask me. I can only think of one thing, and that's because I'm a teenage boy."  
"Ugh. Get your mind out of the gutter, Izumi."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kari, what's going on?" Davis asked her.   
Kari pushed the button on her walkie talkie, enabling her to communicate with him. "I will not respond to that question until you start using code. Over."  
"::sigh:: Base to Light Angel," Davis said reluctantly. "This is...Goggle Boy. Do you copy?"  
"Proceed."   
"What's the status of Operation Roof of ::cough:: Love? Over."  
"Boy Genius and Loving Sincerity are talking. Over."  
"About what? Over."   
"I don't know. I haven't turned on the equiptment. Over."  
"Kari, I mean Light Angel," TK's voice came over the walkie talkie. "This is...Hat Boy. Goggle Boy and I were wondering why you just happened to have surveilance equiptment laying around. It's kinda creepy. Over."  
"That information is classifyed." Kari watched the two from the roof of the next apartment building. She flipped a switch on a small monitor and a clear picture came in of Yolei and Izzy. "Equiptment is on, over."  
"What's happening? Over."  
"Nothing. Boy Genius and Loving Sincerity are discussing a computer program. Loving Sincerity is shivering. Apparently, thay haven't discovered the sleeping bag. Over."  
"Ya think?" Davis said sarcastically.   
"Anyway, I left a handheld monitor on Hat Boy's desk," Kari said. "Now I won't have to relay all of the details to you. Over."  
"You are getting really creepy, Kari. This is Goggle Boy. Over and Out."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"S-so c-cold," Yolei said.  
"So hungry," Izzy said. Yolei reached into her pocket and found a stick of gum.   
"Here," she said halfening it, and giving him a piece. "Bon appeitit (French- pronounced Bohn Ah-peh-tee)."  
"Thanks." He put the gum into his mouth.   
"I've got a plan."  
"To get us off of the roof?"  
"No, to get warm. But it would involve getting up, and that's just not happening." Izzy got up and held his hand out to her.   
"Get up, lazy." She sighed and took his hand. They walked around the roof, trying to get their blood pumping.   
"It's not supposed to be this frickin' cold in frickin' May!!!" Yolei shouted at the top of her lungs. Izzy put his fingers in his ears.  
"You might want to shout a little louder. I don't think Mimi heard you in New York." Yolei stuck out her tongue at him. 'She has such a cute tongue,' he thought to himself. Izzy shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. (A/N: Wasn't that kawaii?)  
"What's that?" Yolei asked pointing to a corner of the roof; she then ran to it.   
"Why do you ask me things you're not gonna wait for me to answer?" Izzy said, going towards the corner where she was.  
"Cause I'm a girl!" she said answering his question. "It's a sleeping bag! Warmth at last!" She hugged the sleeping bag close to her.   
"What I wouldn't give to be that sleeping bag," Izzy muttered quietly.   
"What's that Izzy?"  
"Nothing."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Light Angel, did you hear that? Over." Davis said into the walkie.  
"Hear what?" asked Matt, walking into TK's room.   
"Nothing," the boys said in unison, moving to cover the monitor.  
"Whatever. Have either one of you seen my hair gel?" He looked at their hair. "No, I guess you haven't." Kari let out a giggle, and Matt looked at them suspiciously.   
"I think I saw mom trying to super glue the vase that she broke earlier together with it," TK said.   
"Good one, TK," Davis said, laughing.   
"Since when have you two been such good friends?" Matt narrowed his eyes at them.   
"Since Kari went psycho on us," Davis slipped up. He slammed his hands over his mouth. "Oops."  
"Hey! I heard that! Over," Kari shouted through the walkie talkie.   
"Okay, what's going on?" Matt asked.  
"Don't tell him anything! No matter what he does to you, don't tell him! Over," Kari screamed dramatically.  
"You see...uh...I mean...Okay, the thing is...um," TK rambled.  
"We locked Izzy and Yolei on top of the roof in a plot to get them together!" Davis said quickly. He sighed from the relief of telling someone.  
"Oh, okay," Matt said cooly.   
"Okay?" asked TK.  
"Yeah." Matt walked over to the boys and hit them on their heads.   
"What was that for?"  
"For not telling me about it."  
"If you want to hit anyone hit Kari!" Davis said, "She's the one who thought of this!"  
"At least this way Tai won't murder me." Matt shrugged. "So, give me the details."  
"First we need to give you a code name if you become involved in this mission. Do you accept, Matt? Over," Kari said.  
"Yeah...sure," he said cautiously.   
"Matt's new code name is Pretty Boy. Over." TK and Davis snickered.  
"I don't deny that I'm the Pretty Boy. Look at you guys."  
~~~~~~~~~~~^^~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yolei and Izzy sat huddled close together, with the sleeping bag draped over them. Yolei let out a long yawn.   
"Tired?" Izzy asked.  
"Not at all," Yolei answered.   
"Liar," he accused.   
"I know, and I'm terrible at it." Yolei put her head on his shoulder, forcing him to put his arm around her.  
"I won't mind if you go to sleep."  
"No, that's okay. I'm too tired to go to sleep." Izzy looked at her in question.  
"That made no sense," he said chuckling. 'That's what I like about you, though,' he added in thought.   
"You like my not making any sense?" Yolei asked timidly, making Izzy realize that he had thought out loud.   
"Yeah."  
"What else do you like about me?"   
"Well, I like that you always speak your mind, and I like that you always panic in tough situations, when in actuallity you are almost always the one to come up with a good escape plan." Izzy was saying the things without thinking. "I like your hair, your eyes, your smile, your glasses. Oooh, and how you pretend to know what you're talking about in chem. class, when you've caused explosions in the lab 7 times. And how you dip your popcorn in chocolate syrup. (A/N: I do that! ^^ It's very yummy...Why are you looking at me like that?) And how you always have to drink Pepsi in a Coke glass, and Coke in a Pepsi glass." (A/N:I think it's funny. I like to give people Coke and tell them it's Pepsi, or visa versa. Don't you?")   
"Wow," Yolei said, her face becoming closer to his. "I would list the things I loke about you, but I'm drawing a blank at the moment," she said in a breathless whisper.  
"Was that an insult?" Izzy asked, his voice cracking as Yolei got nearer and he got more nervous.   
"Izzy, I'd really hate to use this extremely worn out line, but...shut up and kiss me." Izzy nodded, and Yolei placed her lips to his.  
************^^************  
"Mission accomplished crew! Over," Kari said. "I'll be over in five minutes. Over and out."  
"Woo-hoo," TK and Davis said at the same time, bringing their hands together in numerous high-5s.   
"The nightmare is over!" Davis shouted. Matt, however, was still watching Izzy and Yolei on the monitor.  
"How can they go on like that?" He asked with awe. "They've been in that lock for 15 minutes, and haven't come up for air yet. That's something I need to learn to do." (A/N: No offense to fans of Yama-sama, but I thought it would be funny if he learned a few things from Izzy and Yolei.) "Hey that's a good angle."   
"Matt?"  
"Yeah?"   
"Let's give them some privacy," TK said, taking the monitor from him.   
"Hello all," Kari said, walking into TK's room. She pulled a bottle from her book bag.   
"Kari, is that wine?" Matt asked.  
"No, silly," she said rolling her eyes. "It's champagne, duh. We've gotta toast the success of our mission. That's what they did on all of the astronaut movies."   
Matt walked over and grabbed the bottle. "Not until you're Twenty-one, my dear. Anyway, you have to go unlock the door to the roof for Izzy and Yolei."   
"But-" Kari was cut off by Matt shushing her. "Th-"  
"Shh."  
"Toas-"  
"Shh!" (A/N: I love the Austin Powers movies, can you tell?) "Oh, okay," Kari said in resignation.  
  
...  
  
Yolei and Izzy stopped making out when they heard the door open and Kari walk out onto the roof. "Don't mind me," Kari said, removing her camera. She hummed to herself as she walked out, leaving the door wide open.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I actually like the ending to this fic. Poor Davis and TK, I really felt for them. After all, they have to deal with Kari every day.   
Review, please. Sonja, I hoped you like this! Vive La Kouyako!  
  
  



End file.
